gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Naya Rivera
Naya Rivera est une actrice et chanteuse américaine qui est connue pour jouer le rôle de Santana Lopez dans la série américaine Glee'.'' Biographie '''Naya Marie Rivera est née le 12 janvier 1987 à Valencia, en Californie (États-Unis). Elle a des origines allemandes, porto-ricaines et espagnoles. Si Naya a triomphé grâce à la série Glee, elle n'en est pas à ses débuts et a déjà une longue carrière derrière elle. Elle commence à jouer à l'âge de 4 ans dans la série The Royal Family, créée par Eddie Murphy. Entre 1992 et 2002, elle multiplie les petits rôles dans des séries à succès dont Le Prince de Bel Air, Alerte à Malibu, La guerre des Stevens, La vie de famille ou encore Les Experts : Miami. '' En 2009, elle rejoint le casting de la série ''Glee. Elle dit avoir participé au casting pour avoir l'opportunité de chanter, danser et jouer la comédie en même temps, mais aussi parce qu'elle aime beaucoup le travail de Ryan Murphy sur Nip/Tuck (elle avait déjà travaillé avec lui auparavant). Elle a signé chez Columbia Records pour un album solo et s'y est attelée dès la fin de la tournée sur le Glee Live Tour 2011, à Londres. Le premier single est sorti à l'été 2013 et est intitulé "Sorry". En septembre 2012, elle signe pour la société de management d'Elton John. En février 2013, à l'occasion du SuperBowl, elle participe à une publicité commerciale pour les chocolats M&M's. Elle a gagné le People's Choice Awards 2014 dans la catégorie, "Favorite TV Gal Pals" pour le couple Rachel & Santana (Pezberry). Elle a dirigé la réalisation d'un clip sur la diversité en Amerique dont voici la video . Elle a joué dans le film d'horreur At The Devil's Door, sorti en 2014. (trailer) Le 19 juillet 2014 elle s'est mariée avec Ryan Dorsey à Cabo San Luca au Mexique. Naya et Ryan étaient amis depuis 4 ans. (source) (source) En novembre 2016 après 2 ans de mariage Naya demande le divorce ainsi que la garde de leur fils avec un droit de visite pour Ryan, mais elle met fin à la procédure de divorce en octobre 2017. (source) Fin novembre 2017 elle est arrêtée pour violence domestique sur son époux. (source).Son divorce avec Ryan a été officialiser. (source) En février 2015, Naya annonce être enceinte et donne naissance le 17 septembre 2015 à un petit garçon prénommé Josey Hollis Dorsey. (source) (source) . Naya rejoint le casting de la série Devious Maid. Elle joue Bianca, une nouvelle femme de ménage qui décroche un travail dans une famille apparemment parfaite de Beverly Hills. Elle découvre rapidement un terrible secret, quelque chose qui pourrait changer sa vie pour toujours. En 2016, elle publie un livre : Sorry Not Sorry: Dreams, Mistakes, and Growing Up. Elle y livre anecdotes de tournage et histoires personnelles. La même année, elle participe à un épisode de la série animée American Dad. Naya est actuellement en couple avec David Spade, acteur, producteur et scénariste américain connu en France pour ses rôles dans "Touche pas à mes filles" et "Voilà!". (source) Côté musique, elle sort son premier single "Sorry" en 2013 qui atteint le top 10 sur iTunes US. L'album dont est extrait le single ne sera jamais publié. Courant 2019, elle publie sur la plate-forme Soundclound six chansons inédites . Anecdotes Vie personnelle *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/nayarivera *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/NayaRivera *Sa chaîne YouTube : http://www.youtube.com/user/NayaRiveraVEVO * Sa chaîne YouTube personnelle : http://www.youtube.com/nayarivera *Son compte Tumblr : http://nayarivera.com/ *Voici une adresse où vous pouvez lui écrire (fan mail adresse): :Naya Rivera :c/o Lexicon Public Relations :1901 Avenue of the Stars, 2nd Floor :Los Angeles, CA 90067 :USA *Elle croit en Dieu. *Elle mesure 1m65 et pèse 53 kg. *Son prénom vient d'un épisode de Fantasy Island où il est utilisé pour une déesse aquatique. Sa mère avait d'abord appelé son perroquet comme ça avant de lui donner ce nom. *Ses surnoms sont Bee, NayNay, Nay Nay Rivers, Na Nay et The voiled fairy. *Elle est sortie avec Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) en 2009. *Il y aurait eu des rumeurs comme quoi elle serait sortie avec Chord Overstreet (Sam Evans). Cependant, elle a démenti les rumeurs au Wendy Williams Show (voir plus bas) et a déclaré que Chord était juste un ami. *C'est la meilleure amie d'Heather Morris et de Kevin McHale. *Elle est proche de Jenna Ushkowitz, de Cory Monteith, de Dianna Agron, de Lea Michele, de Amber Riley de Chris Colfer. *Elle est amie avec Shay Mitchell de Pretty Little Liars. *Elle a 5 tatouages, le premier au poignet droit amour en hébreux, un nœud papillon à la nuque, une étoile filante sur le pied droit, un autre sur le pied gauche qui est un signe "peace & love", et le dernier au bas du dos qui est une grande croix. En mai 2011, elle a déclaré qu'elle ne se fera pas faire d'autres tatouages, qu'elle en avait suffisamment. *D'après elle, ce sont les fans qui ont permis l'intrigue à propos de la sexualité de Santana. Elle raconte en interview que la relation entre elle et Brittany n'était pas vraiment prise au sérieux par les producteurs, et que c'est l'insistance des fans à vouloir les mettre en couple qui a fait pencher la balance. *Lors de son audition pour Glee, elle a chanté Emotion des Bee Gees (la version des Destiny's Child). *Le trait de caractère qu'elle admire le plus chez Santana est son désir profond d'être la meilleure. *Sa performance préférée dans Glee est Never Going Back Again. *Sa performance préférée des Troubletones est Candyman. *La chanson qu'elle a aimé le plus reprendre est Songbird. Toutefois, elle ne la connaissait pas avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle la reprendrait dans un épisode. *La saison la plus drôle à filmer pour elle fut la saison 1. *Son insulte préférée venant de Santana est "Wanky". *Quand elle a découvert que le mash-up d'Adele était classé numéro 1 sur iTunes, elle a ressenti l'un des plus grands accomplissements de sa vie. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Santana Lopez est arrivé 10ème. *Elle verrait bien Heather Morris reprendre "Stars And Blind" de Paris Hilton pour le Fondue For Two. *Elle préfère jouer le côté comique de son personnage même si elle avoue apprécier son côté dramatique. *Elle aimait beaucoup l'idée que Santana Lopez porte toujours son uniforme de cheerleader. *A propos de son caractère, elle se décrirait comme la fille d'Artie et Rachel. *Pendant la tournée de Glee, il fallait toujours qu'elle ait du houmous et du guacamole avec elle. *Selon le site AfterEllen.com, son personnage de Santana est arrivé 1er dans le top 50 des personnages TV préférés féminins. *Elle a donné un nom à l'amitié forte qu'elle entretient avec Heather Morris : Heya. La contraction de leur deux prénoms. *Elle a été en couple avec Matthew Hodgson en 2012. *En avril 2013 elle entame une relation avec le rappeur américain, Big Sean, avec qui elle a fait sa première chanson "Sorry" ils se sont fiancés en octobre 2013 mais ont rompus en avril 2014. (source) Concerts & Collaborations *Lors des GLAAD Media Awards qu'elle présentait en mai 2011, elle a accepté d'offrir deux baisers aux plus offrants. Elle a ainsi embrassé un homme et une femme pour 3500$ chacun. Les bénéfices ont bien sûr été reversés à une association de lutte contre l'homophobie. *Elle est apparue dans le clip Why I Loved You du groupe B2K, en 2002 avec Katerina Graham l'actrice de Vampire Diaries. *Elle a gagné un Alma Award en 2011, comme artiste féminine de l'année. *Elle a été nominée en 2012, encore aux Alma Awards pour les même catégories que l'année précédente (artiste féminine musicale de l'année et artiste féminine de l'année) et elle les a gagnés. *Le 20 octobre 2012, elle était presente à la Young Storytellers Foundations, en compagnie de Max Adler, Darren Criss, Dean Geyer, Kevin McHale, Dot Marie Jones et Iqbal Theba. *Naya a chanté au Trevor Live le 2 décembre 2012 qui a eu lieu à Los Angeles a l'Hollywood Palladium.(source) *Elle s'est produit sur scène le 8 décembre 2013 pour le Trevor Live (source) *Elle était présente au People Choice Awards 2014 qui ont eu lieu le mercredi 8 janvier 2014.(source) *Elle est nommée au Teen Choice Award 2014 'dans la catégorie ''Choice TV Female Scene Stealer. (source) *Elle a co-présenté l'émission '''The View le 11 novembre 2014. (vidéo) Musiques & autres *Elle est mezzo. *Sa voix couvre 2 octaves, 6 notes et un demi-ton. *Son premier concert a été celui de No Doubt. *Elle aime la lecture et regarder la télévision, tout particulièrement Nip/Tuck. *Elle considère la chanson "A Song for You" par Donny (ou Donnie) Hathaway comme étant sa chanson préférée de tous les temps (Source). *Les meilleures séries de son enfance sont : Doug et Boy meets World (Incorrigible Cory) (Source). *Parmi ses chansons favorites, on peut voir : "Made in America" de l'album Watch the Throne qui réunit Jay-Z et Kayne West et End Of Time de Beyoncé. *Elle aime beaucoup les films Old School ''et ''Knocked up (En cloque, mode d'emploi). *En ce moment, si elle devait partager un duo avec quelqu'un, elle voudrait que ça soit James Morrison. *Son groupe préféré est Coldplay. *Son livre préféré est: "Le monde de Charlie"'' (The Perks Of Being a WallFlower)'' de Stephen Chbosky'' . *C'est une fan de la trilogie ''Hunger Games. *Elle regarde la série Pretty Little Liars. D'ailleurs, une des actrices de la série, Shay Mitchell, aimerait bien un épisode crossover entre Glee et Pretty Little Liars où le personnage de Santana sortirait avec celui de Shay dans PLL (car le rôle de Shay dans cette série est celui d'une lesbienne également). *Si elle devait chanter en duo avec une personne vivante ou morte, elle choisirait Michael Jackson. *Son album préféré est le premier de Robin Thicke "Cherry Blue Skies". *Johnny Depp et Meryl Streep sont ses acteurs préférés. *Elle voudrait travailler sur des films avec Kate Hudson, Halle Berry et Johnny Depp. *Elle aimerait participer au Saturday Night Live. *La star féminine pour laquelle elle pourrait avoir le béguin serait Jennifer Lopez. *Si elle devait faire quelque chose avant de mourir, ce serait sortir un album. *Elle voudrait avoir la même carrière que Jennifer Lopez. *Elle est nommée dans deux catégories au ALMA Awards 2012. (source) *Elle a gagné 3 ALMA Awards. *Ryan Murphy décrit sa voix comme la perfection.(source) *En 2012 , Naya a collaboré avec les 2Cellos sur une reprise de la chanson de Muse " Supermassive Black Hole". *Elle a joué le rôle de Vera dans le film "Home" réalisé en 2013 par Nicholas McCarthy et Kyle Heller. *Elle est la nouvelle égérie de M&M's. *En 2013, elle a posé nue pour Allure. Divers *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/nayarivera. Naya a désactivé son compte durant une courte période. (source) *Son compte Instagram : http://instagram.com/nayarivera# *Son comte Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/Naya *Son compte Vine : https://vine.co/v/bTjweOLHm6Z *Elle n'aime pas jeter des choses, surtout ses affaires. *Elle aime les sushis et la cuisine mexicaine. *Elle aime les habits et le maquillage naturel. *Quand elle est fatiguée, elle n'arrive plus à parler. *C'est une très bonne imitatrice. *Son sport préféré est le jogging. *Sa couleur préférée est le rose. *Elle est fan de la série Nip/Tuck. *Si elle n'était pas devenue actrice ou chanteuse elle aurait voulu être scénariste pour la télévision ou écrivaine. *Quand elle doit se rendre quelque part en voiture, elle prend toujours la route la plus longue. *Il lui est arrivé de pleurer dans sa voiture avec ses amies le jour de la St. Valentin. *Elle est gauchère. *Dans la vie de tous les jours, elle est plutôt du style jean/tee-shirt/mocassins et ne porte de talons que si elle y est obligée. *Elle a dit que sa robe de bal de fin d'année était "horrible" et qu'elle ressemblait à une espagnole señorita même si elle la trouvait cool à l'époque. *En 2011, elle a été élue personnalité la plus sexy selon Afterellen.com. *En 2012, le site AfterEllen.com a publié son classement des 100 femmes les plus sexys et Naya est arrivée 1ère pour la deuxième année consécutive. *L'accessoire qu'elle préfère porter sur elle est une montre. *Ses vacances préférées sont celles de Noël. *Si elle pouvait passer une journée dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait Jennifer Lopez. *Quand elle ne tourne pas, elle aime particulièrement faire la sieste et manger. *Elle ne s'est jamais cassée un os. *Elle préfère les crêpes aux gaufres. *Elle préfère les chiens aux chats. *Son animal préféré est la souris. *Son icône de mode est sa mère. *Elle a failli ne pas avoir son diplôme à cause de ses absences aux cours d'informatique (voir interview plus bas). *Elle supporte les Sharks de San Jose, les Patriots de la Nouvelle-Angleterre et les Raiders d'Oakland *Elle a adopté un chien nommé Lucy Ann Rivera. *Sa matière préférée était l'anglais. *Elle n'aime pas les bruits de ciseaux. *Elle a un frère, Mychal, joueur professionnel de football américain pour l'équipe des Raiders d'Oakland et une petite sœur Nickayla qui est mannequin. *Naya est la septième membre du cast de Glee à atteindre la barre du million de followers après Lea Michele, Chris Colfer, Dianna Agron, Cory Monteith, Darren Criss et Jane Lynch. *Quand elle avait 17 ans, elle était vendeuse chez Abercrombie & Fitch. Elle a été d'ailleurs très flattée d'avoir obtenu ce job car en général, ce sont les belles filles qui sont choisies pour y travailler. *Elle s'est fait un piercing au nombril quand elle avait 15 ans. Lorsque sa mère l'a su, elle a extrêmement mal réagi donc, quand elle a eu ses 17 ans et qu'elle s'est fait son premier tatouage, sa mère fut dévastée. *Elle a abandonné la fac au bout d'un an pour se consacrer uniquement à sa carrière d'actrice. *Quand elle était au lycée, elle était très rebelle et était souvent collée le samedi matin. *En hébreu, son nom veut dire "Dieu a créé" et "Dieu a favorisé". *Elle est classée 45 par le magazine Maxim parmi les 100 femmes les plus "Hot". (source) *Elle se place 34ème du classement des 50 plus belles femmes de la télévision américaine par le site Tvandreviews. (Source) *Elle est classée 3 par le site "AfterEllen.com" parmi les 100 femmes les plus "hot" de 2013. *Elle était présente au concert de Beyoncé ainsi que Chris Colfer, Lea Michele, Heather Morris, Dominic Barnes, Grant Gustin, Kevin McHale et Cory Monteith qui a eu lieu à Los Angeles au Staples Center le 01 juillet 2013. *Elle était présente lors de la baby shower de Heather Morris. *Elle est classée 71 par le site "BuddyTV" parmi les 100 femmes de la télévision les plus sexy de 2013.(source) *Élue meilleure actrice de la saison 5 ''lors des Slushies d'or 2014. Galeries Naya 06.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 07.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 08.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 09.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 10.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 11.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 12.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 13.jpg|Shaun Lang (2009) Naya 01.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 05.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 02.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 04.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 60.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 61.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 62.jpg|Dmitry Loiseau (2009) Naya 14.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 24.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 25.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 26.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 15.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 23.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 16.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 18.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 19.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 21.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 22.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 17.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 20.jpg|Russell Baer (2009) Naya 27.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) Naya 28.jpg|Tim Wang (2009) Naya 30.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 31.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 64.jpg|Ok ! Magazine (2010) Naya 130.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 131.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 132.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 133.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 134.jpg|People Magazine (2010) Naya 135.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 136.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 137.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 138.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 139.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 140.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 141.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 142.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 143.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 144.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 145.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya 146.jpg|Magazine Maxim (2010) Naya Fox.jpg|Fox Fresh (2010) Naya.jpg|Stand Up To Cancer (2010) Naya 147.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) Naya 148.jpg|Los Angeles Times (2011) Alma 01.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 02.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 03.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 04.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 05.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Alma 06.jpg|Alma Awards (2011) Naya 40.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 41.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 42.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 43.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 44.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 45.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 46.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 47.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 48.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 50.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 51.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 52.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 53.jpg|FHM Magazine (2011) Naya 149.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 150.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 151.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 152.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 153.jpg|Instyle (2011) Naya 154.jpg|Fox Fresh (2011) Naya 81.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 103.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 82.jpg|Elle Magazine (2012) Naya 118.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 119.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 120.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 121.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 122.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 123.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 117.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 168.jpg|Couverture du magazine ''Latina Naya 170.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 172.jpg|Cosmo for Latinas (2012) Naya 129.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 156.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 160.png|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 161.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 162.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Naya 163.jpg|Adan Rebolledo (Mexique - 2012) Emmy Promo.png|Promotion pour les Emmy Awards (2012) Naya 181.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Naya 182.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Naya 183.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Naya 184.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Naya 185.jpg|Comic Con (2012) Naya 560.jpg|Shooting pour Proactive (2012) Naya 354.jpg Naya 353.png Naya 352.png Naya 351.jpg Naya 350.png Fox Photoshoot 19.jpg Fox Campaign 4.jpg|Fox Campaign Shoot (22 juillet 2012) Fox Photoshoot 18.jpg Naya 403.jpg Naya 551.jpg Naya 401.png Naya 400.png Naya 480.jpg Naya 402.png Naya 612.jpg|Glow - 2013 Naya 615.jpg Naya 614.jpg Naya 613.jpg Naya 617.png Naya 616.jpg Naya 618.jpg Naya 500.jpg Naya&dianna.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron. Naya 619.jpg Naya 640.jpg Naya 814.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 813.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 812.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 811.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 810.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 809.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 808.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 807.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 806.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 805.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 804.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 803.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 802.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 801.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 800.jpg|Complex's Aout/Septembre 2013 Naya 680.png Naya 925.jpg|Pochette de son 1er single Naya 901.png|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 903.png|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 902.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 933.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 932.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 931.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 930.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 929.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 928.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 927.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 926.jpg|Latina - Octobre 2013 Naya 953.jpg|par Terry Richardson Naya 952.jpg|par Terry Richardson Naya 951.jpg|par Terry Richardson Naya 950.jpg|par Terry Richardson Naya 1007.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1006.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1005.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1004.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1003.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1002.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1001.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya 1000.jpg|Women’s Health Magazine, Novembre Naya rivera.png Naya 2000.png|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2001.png|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2002.png|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2003.png|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2004.png|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2005.png|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2016.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2015.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2014.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2013.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2012.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2011.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2010.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2009.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2008.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2007.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 2006.jpg|Cosmopolitan for Latina Naya 1500.png Naya 2051.jpg Naya 2050.jpg Naya 2300.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2308.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2307.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2305.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2306.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2304.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2303.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2302.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 2301.jpg|Prestige - Mars 2014 Naya 790.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 791.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 792.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 793.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 794.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 795.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 796.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 797.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 798.jpg|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 799.png|Galore Magazine - Bombshells of the Summer (2014) Naya 899.jpg|At the Devil's Door (2014) Naya 898.jpg|At the Devil's Door (2014) Naya 897.png|At the Devil's Door (2014) Naya 896.jpg|At the Devil's Door (2014) Naya 895.jpg|At the Devil's Door (2014) Naya 894.jpg|At the Devil's Door (2014) Naya 011.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x01) (2015) Naya 002.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x02) (2015) Naya 003.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x02) (2015) Naya 004.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x03) (2015) Naya 005.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x03) (2015) Naya 006.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x03) (2015) Naya 007.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x03) (2015) Naya 008.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x03) (2015) Naya 009.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x03) (2015) Naya 010.jpg|Still Devious Maids (3x07) (2015) Naya 021.jpg|2015 Naya 020.jpg|2015 Naya 019.jpg|2015 Naya 0250.jpg|Fit Pregnancy and Baby, mai 2016 Naya 0251.jpg|Fit Pregnancy and Baby, mai 2016 Naya 0252.jpg|Fit Pregnancy and Baby, mai 2016 Naya 0253.jpg|Fit Pregnancy and Baby, mai 2016 Naya 0254.jpg|Fit Pregnancy and Baby, mai 2016 Naya 0450.png|Couverture de son livre Sorry Not Sorry (2016) Naya 0008.png|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0007.png|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0006.png|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0005.png|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0004.png|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0003.png|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0002.jpg|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0001.jpg|VVV Magazine (2016) Naya 0230.png|Mad Families (janvier 2017) Naya 0231.jpeg|Mad Families (janvier 2017) Naya 0232.jpg|Mad Families (janvier 2017) Naya 33.jpg|Promo pour "Step Up" (2017) Naya 106.jpg Naya 109.jpg Naya 54.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Naya 55.jpg|"Glee" La Première Event (2009) Naya 95.jpg|Bandslam Los Angeles Premiere (2009) Naya 93.jpg|Glee Screening (2009) Naya 94.jpg|Glee Screening (2009) Naya 37.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 38.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 39.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2010) Naya 65.jpg|Emmy Awards (2010) Naya 115.jpg|Emmy Awards (2010) Naya 34.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 35.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 36.jpg|Golden Globes (2010) Naya 188.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 66.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 155.jpg Naya 114.jpg|Season Premiere "Glee" (2010) Naya 116.jpg|InStyle (2010) Naya 96.jpg|InStyle (2010) Naya 98.jpg|EW and Syfy Celebrate Comic-Con (2010) Naya 67.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 68.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 189.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (3).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (4).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Emmys Awards_Naya (5).jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 56.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 57.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 107.jpg|Golden Globes (2011) Naya 58.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 59.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 112.jpg|SAG Awards (2011) Naya 69.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Naya 70.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Naya 71.jpg|Fox All Star Party (2011) Naya Rivera 42.jpg Naya 92.jpg|Kirk Douglas in Downtown LA (2011) Naya 72.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 73.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 74.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 75.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Naya 76.jpg|Emmys Awards (2011) Naya 77.jpg|Glaad Media Awards (2011) Naya 78.jpg|Grammy Awards (2011) Naya 111.jpg|Grammy Awards (2011) Naya 79.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest (2011) Naya 110.jpg|Paley Center For Media's Paleyfest (2011) Naya 80.jpg|Proactiv (2011) Naya 101.jpg|Glee Samsung AT&T Spring Fling (2011) Naya 83.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya sur le plateau (Twitter de Lea) Naya 84.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Naya 85.jpg|Golden Globes (2012) Naya 86.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 87.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 88.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 97.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 108.jpg|Anniversaire de Naya (2012) Naya 89.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Naya 90.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Naya 91.jpg|Le flyer créé pour son anniversaire (2012) 322 112.jpg|sur le tournage (2012) 322 111.jpg|sur le tournage (2012) Naya GLAAD.jpg|Au GLAAD (2012) Cory & Naya GLAAD 1.jpg|Avec Cory au GLAAD (2012) Cory & Naya GLAAD.jpg|Avec Cory au GLAAD (2012) Naya Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Naya Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Naya Q&A 2.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (2012) Glee Wrap Party 2.png|Glee Wrap Party (2012) Jenna & Naya Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Chris, Naya & Darren Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Chris & Naya Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Naya_Upfront_01.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Naya Rivera 33.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Naya_Upfront_02.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Naya Rivera 31.jpg|Fox Upfronts (New York 2012) Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron.jpg|Avec Dianna Agron (2012) Kevin 91.jpg|A l'hôtel Viceroy Zihuatanejo au Mexique (juin 2012) Naya 124.jpg|Les 25 nominés potentiels pour les Emmy Awards 2012 catégorie "second rôle" (juin 2012) Naya 125.jpg|Les 25 nominés potentiels pour les Emmy Awards 2012 catégorie "second rôle" (juin 2012) Naya 126.jpg|"This island just got snixed :-)" (Cette île vient de recevoir Snix) - Twitter de Naya (juin 2012) Naya 99.jpg|Fox's "Glee" Academy Event Naya 100.jpg|Fox All-Star Party Naya 113.jpg|Fox All-Star Party Naya Rivera 5.jpg Naya Rivera 7.jpg Naya Rivera 9.jpg Naya Rivera et Lea Michele.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Naya 128.jpg|Avec Heather Morris Naya Rivera 14.jpg Sur le tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage Naya Rivera et Amber Riley.jpg|Sur scène avec Amber Riley Naya Rivera et Cory Monteith.jpg|Avec Cory Monteith Naya Rivera et Lea Michele 2.jpg|Avec Lea Michele Naya 127.jpg|Avec Heather Morris Naya 157.jpg|Vacances au Mexique (juin 2012) Naya 158.jpg|Vacances au Mexique (juin 2012) Naya 160.jpg Naya 164.jpg Naya 165.jpg Naya 166.jpg Naya 167.jpg Naya 169.jpg Naya Rivera, Dianna Agron, etc.png Naya Rivera 44.jpg Naya Rivera 45.jpg Naya Rivera et Dianna Agron 11.png|Avec Dianna Agron Naya Rivera et Jenna.jpg|Avec Jenna Naya rivera et Kevin McHale.jpg|Avec Kevin McHale Naya Rivera 46.jpg Naya Rivera 47.jpg Naya 173.jpg|Sur le tournage Air_Nayanna.png|Dans l'avion de la tournée, avec Dianna portant un maillot des Sharks de San Jose 406 47.jpg|Sur le tournage avec Heather (twitter de naya) Naya 200.jpg|Avec sa sœur Naya 201.jpg|Avec son frère et sa sœur - Twitter de Naya naya 503.jpg|ALMA Awards 2012 naya 504.jpg|ALMA Awards 2012 naya 505.jpg|ALMA Awards 2012 Naya 506.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Naya 507.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Naya 508.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Naya 509.jpg|Avant-première de "American Horror Story" (2012) Naya 510.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (2012) Naya 511.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (2012) Naya 512.jpg|19th Annual ELLE Women (2012) normal_006~16.jpg|Avec Jayma Mays 19th Annual ELLE Women (2012) 406 51.jpg|Tournage de "Grease" (4x06) Trevorlive31.jpg|The Trvor Project (2012) Trevorlive30.jpg|The Trvor Project (2012) Trevorlive19.png|The Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive14.jpg|The Trevor Project (2012) Trevorlive13.jpg|The Trvor Project (2012) TL 11.jpg|The Trvor Project (2012) TL 03.jpg|The Trvor Project (2012) TL 02.jpg|The Trvor Project (2012) SAG - 02.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 01.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 09.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 26.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) SAG - 27.jpg|SAG Awards (2013) PaleyFest13 - 37.jpg|PaleyFest (2013) PaleyFest13 - 36.png|PaleyFest (2013) PaleyFest13 - 08.jpg|PaleyFest (2013) PaleyFest13 - 07.jpg|PaleyFest (2013) PaleyFest13 - 41.jpg|PaleyFest (2013) Naya 186.jpg|A la première de "42" (2013) Naya 187.jpg|A la première de "42" avec Big Sean (2013) Naya Rivera maquillant Kevin McHale.jpg 408 51.jpg YST 07.jpg YST 06.jpg YST 05.jpg YST 04.jpg YST 02.png YST 01.png duide00.jpg|twitter de Naya - Kevin, Heather, Dianna Naya 180.jpg|Halloween 2012 Naya 102.jpg|Photo du lycée Naya rivera.jpg Naya 190.jpg naya 450.jpg|Sur le tournage - Twitter Naya Naya 451.jpg|Twitter Naya - 29/12/12 Naya 454.jpg|31/12/12 - avec son frère Naya 452.jpg Naya..jpg|Naya soutient les Patriots FoxWinterParty2013 - 21.jpg FoxWinterParty2013 - 20.jpg FoxWinterParty2013 - 10.JPG FoxWinterParty2013 - 09.JPG Naya 251.jpg|Avec Darren Criss chantant Valerie - 19/01/13 - Kid's Inaugural : Our Children, Our Future - Washington DC Darren 802.jpg Amber_302.jpg nayanaya-.jpg Naya rivera pub M&M's.png Naya drink.png Cast07.jpg Naya 400.jpg Naya 401.jpg Naya 402.jpg Naya 360.jpg|twitter naya - 30/03/13 Naya 361.jpg|Twitter Naya Naya 388.jpg|avec Big-Sean Naya_rivera_002.jpg Naya_rivera_001.jpg Naya 359.jpg Naya 358.jpg Naya 357.jpg Naya 356.jpg Naya 355.jpg Naya 603.jpg|Avec son frére Naya 602.jpg Naya 601.jpg|NewNowNext Award 2013 Naya 600.jpg Naya 604.jpg Naya 606.jpeg Naya 607.jpg GLAAD 08.jpg|GLAAD Media Awards (2013) GLAAD 07.jpg|GLAAD Media Awards (2013) GLAAD 33.jpg|GLAAD Media Awards (2013) GLAAD 39.png|GLAAD Media Awards (2013) Naya 482.jpg Naya 353.jpg Naya 380.jpg|Avec Big Sean Naya 410.jpg Naya 381.jpg|Au Shriners Hospital for Children à Honolulu (Hawaii) Fox campaign draw 04.png Cast CC 16.jpg|Comic Con 2012 Naya 420.jpg Naya 456.jpg|Naya et Big Sean a la Hollywood Hangover 3 Premiere - Los Angeles Naya 453.jpg Naya 452.png Naya 451.png Naya 610.jpg|Avec son frère Michal et Big Sean - Las Vegas Naya 490.jpg|Sur le tournage de "Home" Naya 491.jpg Naya 461.jpg Naya 510.png|National Hispanic Foundation for the Arts - 10/06/13 - Los Angeles. Naya 512.png|National Hispanic Foundation for the Arts - 10/06/13 - Los Angeles. Naya 511.png|National Hispanic Foundation for the Arts - 10/06/13 - Los Angeles. Naya 663.jpg|Much Music Video Awards - Toronto, Canada - 16/06/16 Naya 662.jpg Naya 660.jpg Naya 664.jpg Naya 665.jpg Naya 661.jpg Naya 641.jpg Naya 642.jpg Naya 670.jpg|Avec Big Sean lors de l'interview pour MTV Naya 671.jpg|Instagram Big Sean Naya 635.jpg|A la soirée "Vanity Fair" -Caroline Herrera pour l'ouverture de la boutique CH sur Rodeo Drive Naya 655.jpg Naya 654.jpg Naya 653.jpg Naya 651.jpg Naya 650.jpg Naya 652.jpg Naya 656.jpg Naya 659.jpg Naya 657.jpg Naya 677.jpg Naya 676.jpg Naya 675.jpg Naya 674.jpg Naya 673.jpg Naya 672.jpg Naya 682.jpg|Bet Awards (2013) Naya 681.png|Bet Awards (2013) Naya 680.jpg|Bet Awards (2013) Naya 679.jpg|Bet Awards (2013) Naya 678.jpg|Bet Awards (2013) Naya 702.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyoncé (2013) Naya 701.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyoncé (2013) Naya 700.jpg|Soirée Dell pour le concert de Beyoncé (2013) Naya 821.jpg|Italie - 22/07/13 Naya 820.jpg Naya 821.jpg Naya 820.jpg Naya 824.jpg|Giffoni Film Festival (2013) Naya 823.jpg Naya 822.jpg Naya 750.jpg|Avec les Backstreet Boys au "Jimmy Kiel Live" (2013) Naya 827.jpg Naya 826.jpg Naya 825.jpg Naya 830.jpg Naya 831.jpg Naya 832.jpg TCA13 40.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) TCA13 26.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) TCA13 25.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) TCA13 46.JPG|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) TCA12 22.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) TCA13 23.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) TCA13 61.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2013 (2013) Naya 872.jpg|Bud Light’s 50|50|1 concert Naya 871.jpg Naya 870.jpg Naya 873.jpg|Moet Rose Lounge Los Angeles Presents Big Sean “Hall of Fame” (2013) Naya 875.jpg Naya 874.jpg Naya 876.jpg|Sur le plateau de Fashion Police avec Joan Rivers et son petit fils Naya 901.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards 2013 (2013) Naya 900.jpg|MTV Music Video Awards 2013 (2013) Naya 961.jpg|Run 10 Feed 10 (2013) Naya 960.jpg|Run 10 Feed 10 (2013) Naya 174.jpg|20th Annual ELLE Women (2013) Naya 175.jpg|20th Annual ELLE Women (2013) Naya 990.png|20th Annual ELLE Women (2013) Naya 1020.jpg|En Ms. Sandiego - Halloween 2013 Naya 1050.jpg|Kate Hudson’s Halloween Party - 26/10/2013 Naya 1051.jpg|American Music Awards 2013 Naya 1052.jpg TL2013 32.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 18.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 TL2013 17.jpg|Trevor Live 2013 Naya 2001.jpg|Lea Michele’s Night of Shopping and Cocktails (2013) Naya 2000.jpg|Lea Michele’s Night of Shopping and Cocktails (2013) PCA2014 10.jpg|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 09.JPG|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 08.JPG|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 07.JPG|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 05.jpg|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 04.jpg|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 02.jpg|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 17.JPG|People Choice Awards (2014) PCA2014 24.jpg|People Choice Awards (2014) 100th 46.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode de Glee (2014) 100th 36.jpg|Célébration du 100ème épisode de Glee (2014) Naya 2902.jpg|Lors de son mariage le 19 juillet 2014 Naya 2901.jpg|Lors de son mariage le 19 juillet 2014 Naya 2900.jpg|Lors de son mariage le 19 juillet 2014 Naya 999.jpg|Avec son mari Ryan lors du concert de Justin Timberlake (2014) Naya 1999.jpg|UNICEF Dia de los Muertos Black & White Masquerade Ball (2014) Naya 1998.jpg|UNICEF Dia de los Muertos Black & White Masquerade Ball (2014) Naya 458.jpg|Soirée InStyle post Golden Globes (2015) Naya_195.jpg|Co-présentant "The View" (janvier 2015) Naya 194.jpg|Co-présentant "The View" (février 2015) Naya 192.jpg|Season Premiere de "Justified" (2015) Naya 193.jpg|Season Premiere de "Justified" (2015) Naya WH 02.jpeg|Dîner annuel des Correspondants (2015) Naya WH 01.jpeg|Dîner annuel des Correspondants (2015) Heather W 5.jpg|Mariage de Heather (2015) Heather w11.jpg|Mariage de Heather (2015) Heather W10.jpg|Mariage de Heather (2015) Naya 0125.jpg|The 2016 InStyle And Warner Bros. 73rd Annual Golden Globe Awards Post-Party (2016) Nay 0126.jpg|The 2016 InStyle And Warner Bros. 73rd Annual Golden Globe Awards Post-Party (2016) ﻿Vidéos thumb|left|270px|10 Choses Que Vous Ne Saviez Pas Sur Naya Rivera (Vostfr) thumb|right|270px|Naya présente les 22ème GLAAD Media Awards à San Francisco (Vostfr) thumb|270px|left|Bully Project PSA thumb|right|270px|Naya recevant son prix aux ALMA Awards thumb|left|270px|La "Naya Dance" thumb|right|270px|"When I Was 17" [[Fichier:2CELLOS (Sulic & Hauser) featuring Naya Rivera - Supermassive Black Hole-0|thumb|left|270px|Reprenant Supermassive Black Hole]] thumb|right|270px|19/01/13 thumb|left|270px|Naya pour Allure thumb|rightt|270px|Sorry feat Big Sean thumb|left|270 px|NAYA’s Pregnancy Photoshoot Pubs thumb|left|270 px|Publicité M&M's thumb|right|270px|Pub pour le "Music First" organisé par la marque "Bud Light" en:Naya Rivera es:Naya Rivera it:Naya Rivera de:Naya Rivera Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6